


Brooding

by kingstoken



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "I'm fine.""Oh, of course, because perfectly fine people broodingly stare out the window into the near darkness."





	Brooding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> This takes place after the defeat of the tracksuit mafia, but before Kate moves to the west coast to set up her detective agency.  
> I think this story could also be read as gen, there is just one shippy moment in it.

Kate woke up disorientated, sometime during the night she must have got herself twisted around, her head was at the foot of the bed, and she was laying diagonally across the mattress, one foot hanging over the side. Wait, scratch that, now she remembered, after she had showered and changed into her PJs, she had flopped down onto Clint's bed and fallen asleep almost immediately. Well, that will happen to a girl when she travels non-stop from L.A. to New York, anxious to save her friend's life. Shit, she had forgot to tell Clint about the price on his head.

"Clint" she called weakly, but there was no response. He had probably conked out on the couch after she had, not so generously, hogged his bed. She better go check on him. When she entered the living room she was surprised to find that Clint wasn't sprawled out on the sofa, Lucky was. Clint was sitting in a chair looking out the window, not that he could probably see much, it was that time of day when the sky was just beginning to lighten, letting you know that a new day was coming, but the sunrise was still a ways off.

"Clint." Nothing.

"Clint" she said louder this time "Do you have your hearing aids in?" 

"I can hear you, Katie." Kate walked over and stood beside him.

"So, couldn't sleep?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh, of course, because perfectly fine people broodingly stare out the window into the near darkness."

""I'm not brooding." Kate looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I am."

"So, what are we brooding about?"

"I think I'll kept that to myself."

"Oh, come on, you know I'll find out eventually." Clint thought that she was probably right, she could always ferret information out of him.

"Alright, but you're not going to like it."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Clint was silent for a minute.

""I'm still angry with you" he revealed. Clint was right, she didn't like it, in fact she was pissed.

"Why you ungrateful ..., I saved your ass."

"I know, and I don't want to be angry." Clint sighed "Look, Kate, why don't you go back to bed, we'll both try and get some more sleep, and I promise in a few hours I'll be better."

"Oh no, we are not doing that." She went over and grabbed one of the kitchen chairs, and plopped it down in front of him, she sat on it, then crossed her arms.

"You are not burying this one. So, tell me why you're angry with me."

"Kate ..."

"Tell me why you are angry with me" she yelled.

"Because you left" he yelled back. It hung there in the air between them. Kate took a deep breath trying to calm herself, she focused her breathing like she did when targeting her arrows, she could see Clint doing the same.

"Yeah, I left, but I didn't know what else to do. Things were spiraling, and you just gave up. You had no drive, it was like you were getting further and further away from the Hawkeye I first met."

"I know, but I was just so tired. What's a guy supposed to do after he's been beat down so many times?"

"Not give up." Clint was silent for a moment, considering what she said.

"I am not giving up now, I'm fighting, but man I have fucked up my life" he said, rubbing his forehead as if his head hurt just thinking about it.

"I'm a divorced guy, that lives in a half furnished apartment, and eats pizza all the time, while trying to fight crime, and getting his ass handed to him half the time. Plus, Barney stole all my money."

"Wasn't it his money to begin with?"

"Yes. No. It's complicated. Oh, and Jessica broke up with me."

"Can't say I blame her."

"Kate, that's really not helping."

"Come on, Clint, what you did was pretty shitty."

"I know. You know what the cherry on top of my disaster cake was? My best friend left, and took my dog with her."

"I'm your best friend?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah. Unless you'd rather not have the title."

"No, I like it, but you know being your best friend means I get special privileges."

"What more could you want? You already practically live here, and we share a dog."

"I'll think of something" she said, smiling at him. He smiled back. They stared at each other for a long moment, and something shifted. Kate became aware of Clint, as more than a partner and a friend, but as a man. Her eyes were drawn down to his mouth. She looked away, breaking the connection.

"Well," she said, clearing her throat "I hate to add another layer to your disaster cake, but I have bad news."

"Oh no" said Clint, interrupting her "no bad news on an empty stomach. Lets get some breakfast first." He got out of his chair.

"What do you have?" she asked as she followed him into the kitchen. Clint perused the fridge, looking less than impressed.

"Leftover pizza" he announced as he pulled a pizza box out of the fridge and placed it on the counter.

"Clint, did you not just say that you were eating too much pizza?'

"Yeah, you're right. Tell you what, I heard there is a new coffee shop down the street, and they serve breakfast sandwiches, lets take a walk."

"I thought you were broke?"

"Not that broke. I can afford to treat us to greasy eggs on a bun, and, most importantly, coffee." They quickly changed. As they were exiting the apartment Clint stopped Kate by touching her arm.

"Kate, no matter what you have to tell me, I just want you to know, I'm glad you came back."

"I'm glad I came back too. And, as your new best friend, I consider it my duty to help you out of trouble." 

"I'm going to regret calling you that, aren't I?" 

"No, never" she said, giving him a saucy grin as she walked into the hallway. A groan was Clint's response, as he closed the door behind them.


End file.
